Wilson's Niece
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: When a girl has a seizure in the middle of the Princeton Airport and new symptoms appearing every day, but all the tests coming back negative, it is a race against time as her body starts to die. And why is she refusing to see Wilson, even though he is the only family member she trusts?
1. Prologue

**AN: I started watching S2 of House, so I thought I would finally start this idea. This starts in S1, before E1.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House M.D, Universal does.**

* * *

_Wilson's Niece_

_AlexisHuang101_

_Prologue_

* * *

Two girls and a boy walk quickly through the airport in Princeton, chatting about things that mean completely nothing to some, but everything to others.

The boy was six foot three with sandy blonde hair, deep brown eyes and a mischief grin that he always wore. He was well tanned and had small dimples in his cheek.

The girl on the left had silky black hair with amazing sea-blue eyes, standing at a firm six foot and very well built.

The middle and last girl is five foot eight, thin and slightly tanned with stunning grey eyes and wavy brown hair. Her body was slightly damp after the seventeen hours on a plane and three hours in airports, her nerves making her sweat a little.

Suddenly, the middle girl drops and starts to shake uncontrollably. The girl screams out to call 911 just as foam starts to form in the corner of her mouth.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Second chapter is now up! Yay to holidays!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get the names up. I will try to start all of the chapters with a journal entry, or there will be at least one journal entry per chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own House MD. *checks again* Still don't.**

* * *

_Wilson's Niece_

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter One_

* * *

_Journal,_

_The doctor's have kept me here overnight, to monitor my seizures. They think I might have minor epilepsy, but I have never had epilepsy, remember? I got tested when Brother had his fits and got diagnosed with Idiopathic Epilepsy, a genetic one if I remember correctly._

_Anyway, I am at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's ER. So far, only three others have came in, one with extensive gut pain, another with a broken leg and arm from falling down the stairs (a __**really**__ funny drunk, now snoring his way to recovery) and one kid who split his head open while doing a forward flip off a trampoline._

_They have placed a drip with Lunesta in it, a drug for insomnia, I think, and a H2O compound. I was bored, so I read it._

_They wouldn't give me morphine, said that my records said I was allergic to it. Now, I know that the records are wrong, because I had surgery and they used morphine to help with the pain after it._

_Regardless, my head is splitting at the seams. And I am just so thirsty. I haven't felt that way since Italy and Japan._

_Crap, Nurse is doing her rounds. Goodnight, journal._

* * *

Quickly, the girl places her journal under her pillow and closes her eyes, pretending to sleep. Once the blonde girl walks past, she looks up and falls back to fall asleep.

"Cocktail time!" The taller girl proclaims as the nurse comes around with the girl's normal dosage of drugs.

"Alayla Kysa Wilson?" The nurse asks.

"Yep." The Australian answers back. "Gimme gimme." Two plastic cups where produced.

"Name them, I dare you." The girl next to her grins.

"Bridgette, please?" Alayla, or Layla as she preferred, sighed, her brown hair seeming to dull with her mood. "I don't want to know how many drugs I am taking."

"Tell me them." Bridgette begs. "Please?" Layla sighs.

"Fioricet, for my headaches, VitD because of my deficiency, Diabex to control my diabetes, Lipidil for my cholesterol, Natrilix for my blood pressure, Crestor for my cholesterol, Coversyl for blood pressure and my insulin." Layla glares at her. "Happy?"

"Very!" Her fellow Australian friend grins as the shorter one of the two takes a quick bite of toast, places one cup of drugs at her lips and dry-swallowing them, before taking the next cup and swallowing them directly after. The nurse signs off something at the bottom of her sheet and walks out as the girl continues to eat.

"Do you mind?" Layla slaps her friends hand away as she attempts to steal the hospitals food. "There is a cafeteria, go there, get something and bring me back a bag of green Twizzlers."

"I'll get Red Vines if they don't have any."

"No, Oreos or Pringles. Oh! Or some jerky, or a Hersey's Bar or the Kisses..Oh! Or-"

"I get it." Bridgette glares. "Get you something better than this crappy hospital food."

"Get a Mountain Dew Voltage or a Diet Pepsi as well." She calls out to her friend as she leaves. Her friends hand with her middle finger saluting her flashes from around the curtain before disappearing a second later.

Layla blinks twice when a blonde doctor appears a second later, smiling kindly at her.

"Hello...Alayla." He greets as he reads her file.

"Layla." She interrupts. "Where in Aussie are you from?" She asks.

"You tell me where you're from first." He responds.

"Born in Melbourne, moved to Hobart, Tasmania when I was four, then up to Launceston when I was five, after that we moved to Queensland when I was twelve after a school trip to Italy, then I moved back to Hobart when I was fourteen so I could go to Japan and France with school, then back to Melbourne til now, at sixteen we are currently staying in Perth." She takes a deep breath. "Here for three months five months then back home. You?"

"Melbourne until I turned fifteen, then we moved to Queensland." He shrugs. "I'm Dr. Chase." She holds out her hand and they shake briefly.

"Judging by your facial expression, it isn't good news you are bringing Dr. Chase." She grins at his confusion. "Doctors tend to be a little...too optimistic or blunt when it comes to bad news, or when one has been diagnosed. Knowing my track record, I would say that something was wrong with my blood."

"It was fine, your EEG was normal, MRI and CT is perfectly normal as well." He grins. "You're good to go."

"And yet you want to keep me here." She raises an eyebrow. "Why?" Chase sighs.

"My boss has...taken interest in your case." He starts.

"Boss? Name?" She crooks her head.

"Dr. House." She throws her head back a laughs.

"The old man with a limp? Bridgette's step-brother?" She nearly falls to the ground in laughter. "Oh, Bridgie is going to _love_ that." She stops laughing suddenly, before bursting out into laughter again. "Oh God, I am _so_ going to enjoy telling her this."

* * *

"He's WHAT?" Layla snorts before sobering her face. After Dr. Chase took more blood, asked some questions and ordered some more tests, Bridgette walked back in with her friend's large cartoon filled with cans of Diet Pepsi, three lage bags of beef jerky and two huge packs of mixed Oreos from the supermarket ten minutes away.

"He is my doctor, and your step-brother, remember? Five years ago, he came over for your full brother's wedding cause his mum made him?" She continues to prod her.

"And then he came back for their funeral." Bridgette remembers.

"And got really drunk."

"And he brought that girl...Tracey-"

"-Stacey, loved her. We talked while Dr. House drank his life away."

"Or afternoon." Bridgette finishes. "But here?"

"And he is my doctor." She opens up her arms. "Commence the crappy family reunion!"

"Do NOT play any of your tricks that will make us to reunite. As far as I am concerned, he can get screwed."

"Well," Layla rips open the jerky with her teeth as Bridgette opens two cans of Diet Pepsi, catching one of the unopened savoury snack's bag that is thrown at her. She places on of the large 750ml cans on her bed table as she finishes her sentence, "what if it, I dunna, slip it out?"

"Would you if your life depended on you not telling him?" She grins.

"I wouldn't tell him if my life did not depend on me not telling him that you two a related." She scratches her head lightly, pondering to herself. "What if I write it?"

Bridgette walks out, ripping her hair out of her head, while the boy walks in, looking slightly concerned and confused.

"David!" Layla calls from her bed. "Beef jerky?" A flying package hits his head before his reflexes even register what was happening.

* * *

**AN: FYI, the people who are in the ER (expect the OFC) are all things that I did, expect the drunk, I fell down two flights of stairs by tripping over my own feet.**

**I got some reviews saying that the boy could be Wilson's, but then there was one that asked if Alayla was House's daughter. So, here are the stats:**

**Alayla is Wilson's niece.  
****Bridgette is House's Mum's daughter (had her when she was forty-eight and is adopted (not by Alayla's family.)  
****David is Alayla's adopted brother and dyed his hair brown because then they look related. Hair was originally blonde, like, Tom Felton's blonde.**

**Complicated, but it works!**

**Also, reviews! My drug! I have Anon. Review on 'Allow', so if you don't have an account or whatever, NO EXCUSE PEOPLE! =p.**

**See you guys with C3!**

**Allie.**


End file.
